Wake Me Up
by Kandis-renea
Summary: When James moves in with his father, his father's fiancé suggests that they all go camping in an attempt to get to know each other better before the wedding. While camping, James meets Kendall, who develops a crush on him. But James is in denial that he might be gay. Kames. Rating might change.
1. One

**Wake Me Up**

**Summary: When James moves in with his father, his father's fiancé suggests that they all go camping in an attempt to get to know each other better before the wedding. While camping, James meets Kendall, who develops a crush on him. But James is in denial that he might be gay.**

**Pairing: Kames; mentions of Jagan kiss**

**Rating: Um, I'm not sure if I want it to be M… And until I decide, it's gonna be rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, which includes BTR. I only own the plot and any OCs that might be added.**

**A/N: I don't know how well my new story **_**Invincible **_**is going to go… So, I decided to start a Kames story. :D …And if anyone is reading this that's reading **_**Bite My Tongue**_**, Josh – in this story – is nothing like Josh – in that story; I wanna point that out before you get into the story.**

**Hope you like it… Tell me what you think?**

**Chapter One:**

James couldn't tell you how everything actually happened, except that he was the only one that could be blamed for it. It wasn't like he was about to admit that to his mother, who insisted on him leaving her house to live with his father, while she tried to figure out why James refused to take responsibility for his own actions. But it wasn't like James was just going to go back on what he had promised his father before the divorce of his parents. And admitting that he had in fact kissed the guy back would break that promise.

Besides, James did _not _like guys. He was the lady's man of his school, anyways. What gave him the right to be attracted to guys; when clearly, every girl in his school – heck, probably anywhere – wanted him. So, really. James was just trying to be fair to everyone around him. Except for, well, his mother, who just wanted the truth. And maybe, kicking James out of her house was the only way to get the truth out of him.

Which was why James found himself standing outside of his father's house, waiting for the right moment – which was never – to go up the few steps towards the door and knock. And the worst thing about this whole situation was that there was some car in the driveway, and it clearly was too _girly _for his father. So, had no idea who the hell was in the house. And he wasn't ready to face the facts that his parents had been divorced for nearly five years, and they were both moving on. Or rather, his father was. Not so much his mother, but that was okay, James didn't want two sets of parents. He wanted one.

After deciding that he was done being a girl about everything, James took the few steps towards the door and rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes before someone came and answered; some girl that he had never met.

"Hello!" The blonde exclaimed, rushing to the side to allow James to come in. "Come in! You must be James!"

Slightly awkward that she knew about but he didn't know about her, James nodded his head and walked passed her into the house.

"Your father should be home soon." She said, walking towards what James assumed to be the kitchen. "Your room is upstairs first door on the left, if you want to take your stuff up there."

Without letting the girl start talking again, James grabbed his bags that he had set down for a second and headed up the stairs that were right in front of him. When he got up the stairs, he quickly walked towards the door on the left and opened it. Stepping into the room, he noticed that there was nothing in the room except for a bed and a dresser and a door that most likely lead towards a bathroom. Sighing, James sat his stuff on the bed before closing the door behind him.

Not wanting to think about the reasons that he was forced to live with his father, James opened up his bags and began putting his clothes into the dresser that was directly across from his bed, next to the door that headed to the bathroom. It didn't take him long, mostly because he just threw his clothes into the drawer and didn't bother with the neatness of the clothing.

Once he was done putting his clothes away, James moved on to the things that were meant to go in the bathroom. As he made his way into the adjoining bathroom, James quickly looked at himself in the mirror; his hair was perfectly laying across his forehead, not a hair out of place. He smiled at his reflection, loving that he always looked his best, and quickly set down the much smaller bag down on the counter, that way he knew where his stuff was when he needed it later.

XxX

He spent the next couple hours in the room, trying to make it seem more his and not just a guest room. He had put a picture of him and his mother on the dresser; in the picture, he was smiling but his mother was not. He had added a couple pictures of him and his friends to the dresser, also.

His father, just realizing that his son was living with him now, came into the room more than an hour after he had came home. James was jumped out of surprise, when he came back into the room and his father was in the room, sitting on the bed. He still had yet to bring in his blankets from his car, so the bedding was still the uncomfortable sheets and blankets that his father insisted on buying because they were cheap. But James knew that money was no problem for his father – much like his mother – so he knew that his father was just saying that that way he didn't come off as a jackass in front of his father.

"Um, Tanya thinks that it's a good idea for the three of us to get to know each other better before the wedding…" It was obvious that James' father was uncomfortable with talking to his own son, but it wasn't James' fault.

"Wait, what wedding?" James asked, snapping his head in the direction of his father, who refused to look up from the ground. "_Josh._"

The use of his actual name, and not _dad_, hurt Josh more than he realized, and he knew that it was his entire fault. It just, Josh didn't understand exactly how much his own son hated him until that moment. Even the tone of voice didn't get Josh to look up, if anything it made things a lot worse than they already were.

"Tanya and I are getting married." The words were spoken barely above a whisper as Josh still refused to look up at James.

"You're getting married?" There was disbelief written all over James' face and something that probably resembled hurt when Josh finally decided to look up at James. "When were you going to tell me?'

"Well, that doesn't matter, now, because I just told you." Josh said, gaining back his confidence now that he son was taking his own role.

"Whatever." James mumbled, getting ready to go into the bathroom again and take a shower just as an excuse to get away from his father.

"As I was saying…" Josh paused for a second. "Tanya thinks we should go camping."

"_Camping?"_ James shrieked, turning back around to stare at his father. "Are you serious?"

"Actually, I'm quite serious." Josh raised an eyebrow at his son's behavior. "Something wrong?"

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "I can't go camping! There's no power, and no power means no hair drier." He pointed out as if it was the simplest explanation in the world.

"I think you'll manage, James."

XxX

Later that night, James went down into the dining room to join Tanya and Josh for dinner. He hadn't done much that day after his father talked to him, just trying to think of ways to get out of going camping. He had thought of many ideas, mostly that he had plans with friends from his old school, but once he got downstairs he couldn't bring himself to get out of it. For whatever reason, James wasn't sure; but he thought that it might have to do with the fact that his father and Tanya actually seemed excited about camping with James. So, James kept quiet with the "plans" that he had, and listened to Tanya talk about how excited she was to get to know James.

James hated to admit it, but he actually was slightly excited to get to know Tanya, too, because his father was the one marrying her; which meant that she either had something wrong with her, or she was actually better than his own mother. And he highly doubted that it was the latter. So, he wanted to figure out what was wrong with her, that way he knew how to avoid any situations like it. But as he closely watched his father interact with Tanya, James thought that maybe she was perfect for Josh. But James quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it had come.

"When are we going camping exactly?" James asked, after he had watched enough of the cute couple things that they were doing.

"Oh!" Tanya exclaimed, turning towards him. "Actually, I was thinking that tomorrow you and I could get to know each other a little by going to lunch while your dad's at work. And the day after, we could head towards the campsite." She was smiling when she stopped talking, and when she stopped, James couldn't seem to stop the smile that showed up on his own face. _Maybe there really was nothing wrong with her._

Once again, James dismissed the thought as soon as it had come. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

XxX

The next day, James woke up at a semi reasonable hour – for him – of 10:30 and quickly hopped into the shower when he remembered that Tanya wanted to go out to lunch with him.

In the shower, James washed his body and hair while thinking about everything that he hadn't wanted to. James had kissed a boy, got caught by half his school, and got kicked out of his mother's house as a result of not wanting to tell her why everyone hated him. And what hurt worse than anything, James had promised – very willingly – his father that he would never be attracted to anyone of the same gender.

Granted, James didn't fall for the guy. The guy, however, had been in love with James for as long as he could remember, and had taken a chance by kissing him. James, being frozen by shock, allowed the guy to kiss him for a few seconds too long. And by the time he pulled away, it was too late; everyone at the party that they were at saw him, and eagerly took pictures. Rumors quickly ran throughout the school that lady's man James Diamond was gay. And in a hurry to get away from the statement, James begged his mother to move.

When Brooke saw how desperate James was to get away from the school, she asked James what had happened; which received no reply other than it was "none of her fucking business". And Brooke, being the demanding women that she is, told James that it was either he tell her or he move in with his father. James had thought that it was unfair at the time, but realized that either way, he was getting away from the school. And James didn't want anyone that was associated with his father to know about the rumors of him being gay, because then, they'd have a reason to talk to him and tell him.

James hated that he had to switch school right before his senior year of high school, but he decided before he left that it didn't matter because now no one would think that he was gay. And this way, James didn't have to think about or see the guy that had ruined everything. So, James thought that whether having to move in with his father wasn't as stupid as he had first thought.

When he hopped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist before blow drying his hair, making sure that each and every strand of hair was in its rightful place. James hated having bad hair, and even one strand out of place would ruin his hair. After drying his hair, he brushed his teeth. When he was done, James walked into his room and grabbed a white v-neck out of the dresser along with a black pair of briefs and gray skinny jean, slipping on each item as he grabbed them. Before slipping out of his room, James slipped on his vans and grabbed his phone from the center of his bed where he had thrown it when he woke up.

When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Tanya was sitting at the breakfast counter, sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the news paper. As she finished with her coffee, she looked up at James and sent him a bright smile. "Morning, James!"

"Morning, Tanya." James mumbled, still slightly tired and throwing a smile in her direction.

"There's coffee, if you want some." Tanya offered. "And orange juice in the fridge. Your father told me you liked orange juice in the mornings."

"Thanks." James said, making his was over to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice before walking over to grab a cup from the cabinets that he remembered contained them. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, originally I thought we'd go to lunch…but one of my friends called and said that she needed to talk to me. So, I was hoping that we could go shopping instead." She sent a hopeful smile his way as she got up to rinse out her cup.

"Oh, sure." James said. Sure he was a guy, but he loved shopping; it was one of his favorite things to do. But he wasn't about to admit that to Tanya, who would most likely tell his father; and that would give his father ideas that maybe he was gay.

"Alright!" Tanya said, clapping her hands together. "Give me a minute; I need to go brush my teeth."

XxX

James and Tanya didn't buy much, they mostly just window shopped. But James did see something that – for some reason – he felt compelled to buy. It wasn't much, just a small blanket that he thought would be easier to carry around for camping than his own blanket, which seemed to weight more than a blanket should; but James loved that blanket, nonetheless.

Tanya had insisted on buying him something, but James didn't like the idea; Tanya kept insisting, though. So, James had settled on letting her buy him his own tent, that way he didn't have to share theirs. And really, they both were happier than they let on about that little fact, even though neither would admit it.

"When were you and my dad planning on getting married?" James asked as they walked towards Tanya's car.

"The end of the summer. We've already sent out invitations." Tanya sounded slightly happier than normal when she stated this.

"Oh," James looked down at the ground as he said this, not wanting to show Tanya that he was upset about the information.

"James," Tanya reached out with her right hand to grab a hold of his elbow. "It's not that he didn't want to tell you about the wedding. He just has a hard time figuring out what's right and what's wrong; like telling you about me."

"Tanya, he doesn't talk to me." James sighed, reaching up to open the car door and getting in. "That's why I never knew about you."

XxX

The next day, the three of them got up early and packed their stuff up in the SUV that Tanya owned. James quickly took his last shower for the next couple days and blow dried his hair. As he was brushing his teeth, though, James thought about how little this camping trip would actually be. Josh never changed, which meant that Josh wasn't going to open up to James. And Tanya, well Tanya opened up a little to James yesterday. So, James knew that this trip would be useless. But he thought that maybe it would be fun to go with just to be further away from the city that he was running from.

Plus, something inside of James was telling him that something was good was going to come out of this and he couldn't turn down something good. And sure, it was just a feeling; but James always trusted his gut instinct with everything. So, really. James was going along with the camping.

James decided that as soon as he got into the car, he was going to pass out while on the way. So, he quickly grabbed the blanket that he bought yesterday – which admittedly had Spiderman on it – and the pillow from his room. When he got into the SUV, James propped his pillow up against the window and draped his blanket over him before quickly falling asleep.

As they drove up to the camp ground, James stayed asleep most of the time, only waking up when they stopped to get gas about halfway through the drive to get something to eat in the convenient store. He quickly fell back asleep as soon as he got into the car.

Once they reached the camping site, James helped unload the tents so they could set them up before unloading everything. James set up his own tent, with a little help from Tanya; while his father set up his and Tanya's tent, not wanting anyone's help, even when he was struggling. When both tents were finally set up, though, they all helped unload everything else; putting their own stuff in their tents.

When they were done, James went to look around. A couple minutes into his walk he spotted a house; better known as a cabin, if you asked James. The house was fairly big, looked like it was made with Lincoln Logs, and pretty secluded. James wouldn't have seen in, if it wasn't for the car that was driving up to the house. And the first thing that he saw, aside from the house, was the blond that was standing on the porch of the house. The guy was greeting whoever it was that got out of the car, two other guys who were both brunet, and the three of them made their way into the house. Of course, the blond had caught site of James before turning around and making his way into the cabin behind his two friends.

As James and the blond made eye contact, though, James couldn't help but feel something that was drawing James towards him. It wasn't strong enough to get James walking towards the cabin, but it was strong enough for James to think about it the whole way back to where his father and Tanya were. And he was still thinking about it as the three of them decided that it was time for something to eat.

**A/N: Uh, yeah. Love it? Hate it? Review, please! Let me know if it was good enough to continue. Or not. And sorry if it didn't make much sense.**


	2. Two

**Wake Me Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, which includes BTR. I only own the plot and all OCs that are added.**

**A/N: I wanna say thanks to: **_**Abi DiLaurentis**_**, **_**ElevatedSuperstar**_**, **_**LoveSparkle**_**,**_** Powah**_**, **_**Wow23**_**,**_** fanofbtr**_**,**_** jamesmaslowlover**_**, **_**whitewolf1992**_**,**_** xxbtrbaby**_**, **_**CarganFever**_**,**_** KattyBorz**_**,**_** Sandycandy1**_**,**_** ThatKamesLover15, Vampire5674**_** for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows that I got with the first chapter! :D**

**And I thought that we could get to know Kendall in this chapter… So, here ya go! (:**

**Chapter Two.**

Kendall had been standing outside, waiting for his best friends Logan and Carlos to show up, when he spotted something – or rather someone – standing about one hundred feet away. At first he didn't want to look up, thinking he'd just end up staring at the person, but once his friends were heading towards the door, Kendall couldn't help himself. He looked up at the person, and even from this far away, Kendall could see the beauty that radiated off of the person.

From the distance, Kendall could see that the guy depended on his looks. The guy had hair, that even from the distance between the two of them, Kendall could tell was flawless. The clothes – a grey v-neck and skinny jeans – were a little tight, but they definitely defined the guy's muscles well. The clothes seemed to portray the guy pretty well, at least from what Kendall thought about him; an Adonis God who was sent here to tease Kendall. Which seemed to be working very well.

Kendall kept eye contact with him for a few seconds before following Logan and Carlos into the house that the three of them shared. Granted, Logan only lived at the house over the summer, considering he was still in high school. But Kendall and Carlos happened to have graduated high school nearly two years ago, and was starting their Sophomore year in college in the fall.

Kendall and Carlos had grown up together; their parents had been best friends since their high school year; while Logan became their friend because of the fact that Logan had gotten kicked out of his house for his sexuality. As a result, Kendall's mother – Jennifer – had offered for him to stay with her and her daughter, until he was out of high school and old enough to move out on his own. But as the years went on, Kendall and Carlos had obtained a friendship with Logan, and quickly after the friendship started offered for him to stay with them.

As Kendall followed Logan and Carlos into his house, he couldn't help but think that maybe this summer was going to be better than all the previous ones. And what better way to start the summer off, than spot a gorgeous guy in the woods that surrounded his house. But what would be better than just staring would be actually having a conversation with him. But ever since Jett, Kendall hadn't had very much courage with talking to people who weren't Logan and Carlos and his mother and sister. So, talking to the Adonis god was definitely out of the question.

XxX

As soon as they entered the house, which really looked like a cliché Lincoln Logs cabin, Carlos ran towards the kitchen, dropping his bags by the door, yelling something about corndogs. Logan was being more courteous, taking his bags into the room that he was assigned to stay in last year, and not being as loud. All the while, Kendall went towards the living room to turn on the television and play his absolute favorite video game.

Kendall, usually one to not be into gore and anything remotely scare, will admit that his favorite game is one the involves chasing after zombies and trying not to die when the stronger ones take longer to kill. In the game version, nothing is ever as scary as they are in movies; but that didn't mean that Kendall still didn't hate these kind of games. In fact, Kendall's tried other games quite similar to this one, and this is the only games like this that he will play.

It's not that Kendall gets scared easily, even though Logan and Carlos probably would say that he does; it's just, Kendall is more into the girly side of things. Not that he acts girly, because Kendall was pretty sure that he acted one hundred percent man all day, every day. Kendall's just more into romance and falling in love, rather than action and horror.

He wasn't always into the more girly things. In fact, before he found out that he was gay – which is a whole other story in itself – Kendall preferred the gore and action. But as he became more aware of the fact that the reason he never found girls interesting was because he was gay, Kendall quickly began to imagine himself finally falling in love with the man of his dreams. And stupid action and gore and horror weren't helping him find that. And maybe that's a little girly, but Kendall just tells everyone that asks that he's a hopeless romantic. Which really isn't much of a lie, but no one really seems to believe him about that.

"Dude!" Carlos said, waving his hand in front of Kendall's face, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Kendall asked, snapping back to reality.

"You've been getting killed by zombies for the last five minutes because you're standing in the same spot." Carlos replied, pointing towards Kendall's character that just got killed for probably the hundredth time.

"Shit!" Kendall exclaimed, getting back into the game.

XxX

When Logan joined them, Kendall noticed how he was a lot quieter than he normally was; which the only time that Logan was ever this quiet, was when Logan depressed. And truthfully, Logan was never depressed. So, Kendall automatically knew that something was up, and gave his controller to Carlos.

Scooting closer to Logan on the couch, Kendall decided that it was best to ask his friend about what was bothering him. "What's up, Loges?"

"Uh, n-nothing." Logan said, stuttering over his words; and that was a clear sign that something was up. Sighing in defeat, Logan changed his mind. "It's just, last weekend I went to this party. And everyone was having a great time, except for me."

"Why weren't you having fun?"

"_He_ was there." Logan sighed, looking up at Kendall. "God, he looked amazing." _He_ was the type of person that all the girls wanted, but no one could really have. And, being gay, Logan wasn't any different than any of the girls at his high school. But, no one was quite sure about his sexual orientation. So, Logan didn't know if he ever would have any chances with the guy.

"What's the problem?" Kendall asked. "I don't see a problem. He's always at the parties."

"I know that. But earlier that day, Camille had been urging me to finally tell him. And I promised her, not thinking it would be so soon, that I would tell him the next time I saw him; which was at the party." Logan looked away from the confused look on Kendall's face. "So, as soon as Camille pointed him out at the party, I asked him if we could talk."

"So, he turned you down?"

"Well, I…kinda. But that's not the whole story."

"Did he call you names?" Kendall asked, but soon cut Logan off before he could answer. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No!" Logan all but yelled, startling Carlos into pausing the game and looking in their direction. "I mean, it's just- I wasn't done."

"Sorry, Logan." Kendall muttered before closing his mouth to allow Logan to finish his story.

"So, we went into a more quiet room, and I was extremely nervous because it was the first time that I was alone with him. And I panicked. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet at first and stared." Logan looked down at his hands that were clasped together in his lap before continuing. "After a couple minutes, he asked me what I had to say. And, and. I just- I couldn't do it; so, I stayed quiet still. And when he got up to leave…I don't know why I did it. I guess, I was afraid that he was actually leaving the room. So, I grabbed his face and kissed him."

"What?!" Kendall asked, his eyes showing that he didn't believe what he was told.

This was huge. Especially for Logan, who never did anything on impulse. He always had to take his time and think about things before finally putting anything in action. Or. Realize that what he thought was a good idea, was actually not. And so, Logan impulsively kissing someone – especially _him_ – was huge.

"Uh, yeah…" Logan looked up quickly towards Kendall, trying to see if he was disappointed in him. "I don't know what came over me when I did it."

"Well, what happened after that?" This time it was Carlos who asked, suddenly intrigued in the story of his best friends love life.

"He pushed me away and left." Logan sighed. "But what was weird, was his face. It was almost like he felt something when I kissed him, but he wasn't allowed to kiss me."

"See? I knew he needed his ass kicked. Where does he live? I'll go over there right now."

"I don't know." Logan looked back down at his lap. "He moved."

"He moved? You kiss him and he moves?" Kendall threw his hands in the air in a sign of giving up and slowly got up and moved towards the front door. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

XxX

It wasn't that Kendall was really pissed at this guy for rejecting Logan. Well, okay; he was. But not in the way that everyone would think. You see, Kendall was recently dating this guy, Jett, that made Kendall feel amazing. He'd buy things for Kendall. He'd take Kendall out on dates. He'd show Kendall off to all his friends. He was the type of guy that Kendall imagined he would always be with. That is, in front of people.

Kendall absolutely dreaded being alone with Jett. And it wasn't that Kendall wasn't able to defend himself, because Kendall definitely could. It was just, Kendall didn't like the idea of having to be physical with the one you love. Which was why whenever Jett would start hitting Kendall, all Kendall would do was sit there and take the abuse. And Kendall didn't want to end thing – until recently – because Kendall truly believed that he loved Jett.

Kendall and Jett had been on a date the day that Kendall finally decided that enough was enough. Jett had taken Kendall out to a formal dinner at an expensive place, which Kendall was surprised that they had gotten reservations for because it was so popular and expensive. When the waitress came to take their orders, Kendall had caught Jett staring at a particular part of her body. Kendall waited until they got back to Jett's place later that night, to call Jett out about it. But Jett didn't feel bad about being caught. In fact, Jett had blamed Kendall, saying that Kendall wasn't satisfying enough to keep Jett's attention. So, Kendall had cussed Jett out. In result, Jett had left rather huge and dark bruises all over Kendall's body, before calling it quits with the injured blond.

Kendall had to find his own way home that night. But instead of going home, Kendall limped his way over to Logan's house because it was during the school year, and Logan was staying with his mother. When he arrived, Logan instantly forced Kendall to tell him what happened as Logan cleaned him up and suggested they go to the hospital. To say Logan was furious with Jett, was an understatement. And Carlos was probably worse than Logan, being Kendall's best friend much longer and knowing that Kendall wasn't like most guys. They had insisted on reporting him, but Kendall refused, saying that Jett would just come after him for being put away. So, Jett got off scotch free and Kendall got physically and mentally hurt.

And so, Kendall hated – absolutely loathed – guys who were jackasses. Especially to his two best friends. But Kendall had to agree with Logan, it didn't make sense that the guy would push him away but _feel something _during the kiss. But they couldn't really say much about the look, because they didn't really know what the guy was going through and for all they knew the guy could just not like guys.

XxX

As Kendall made his way through the thick expanse of trees around his house – cabin – he couldn't help but start thinking about the guy that he had spotted earlier. The guy that Kendall believed was sent into his life for those beautiful three whole seconds to tease him for the rest of his life. And really, that's exactly what was going to happen because someone so beautiful like that, was bound to be remembered forever. And Kendall wasn't one to forget that easily. If anything, Kendall was almost just as bad as Logan, who had a pretty good memory. Photographic, maybe.

Kendall didn't realize that he had started running, until he ran right into something hard, but somewhat soft. And falling towards the ground, Kendall saved himself by thrusting his arms behind to, to allow himself to land propped up by his arms. When he looked up to see what he had run into, because obviously it wasn't a tree, Kendall noticed that he had come face to face with the Adonis god himself. And Kendall couldn't seem to find the right words to say, "sorry".

But that didn't matter, seeing as how the brunet thrust his hand out to help Kendall off the dirty ground. Hesitantly, Kendall took the guys hand and stood up from the ground.

Being a sucker for someone with amazing eyes, Kendall quickly noted that the guy had rather gorgeous eyes that could almost rival his looks. _Almost_. And they were hazel; something Kendall pretty much loved.

"Um, t-thanks." Kendall stated, lamely, looking down at the ground in order to hide the blush that crept onto his face.

"Sure," The guy smiled, "I mean, it's the least I could do for someone that doesn't watch where he's going."

Kendall snapped his head up, eyes wide. "I am so sorry about that!"

"Don't worry about it, I was just kidding anyways." The guy chuckled, sticking his hand out. "I'm James."

_James_. Kendall mentally sighed, at least he hoped._ He even has a beautiful name!_

"Kendall." Kendall said, quickly shoving his hand out towards James', realizing that he probably took a little longer than he should have to return the gesture.

James' hands were soft, softer than any other guy's hand, and was a fraction of an inch bigger than his own. And really, things were never fair; but being this cruel? It just wasn't fair. The guy had the amazing looks, great muscles, beautiful eyes, _and_ bigger hands?! What next? He's gay? _Oh, god. Kendall stop thinking!_

"So, do you live around here or something?" James asked, pulling his hand away from Kendall, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, yeah! My house is just up that way!" Kendall replied, pointing the way he had just come.

"I thought I saw you earlier…" James said, trailing off towards the end as he realized how creepy he sounded at remembering the blond.

"Ha, yeah. I think I saw you, I'm not sure. You were a little ways away…so, it could have been someone else." Kendall quickly covered up the excitement in his words by rambling.

"Yeah, no, that was me. I was looking around, trying to find something else to do around here other than sit around with my father and his fiancé." There was something in James' voice that confused Kendall, mostly because he wasn't sure what he had heard in James' voice.

"Well, I could show you around…" Kendall suggested, hopeful.

"Sure, I just gotta go tell my dad…"

**A/N: So, chapter two is complete. Hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	3. Three

**Wake Me Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that have been added to the story.**

**A/N: So, literally, I love this story. I hate to admit it…but I think I love it more than BMT and that's saying a lot. That one's my baby. But this one I have fallen in love with. And it's only the third chapter. Sorry for taking so long with updating. I finished my baby. And I was emotional for a few days. And then I had to start the sequel for BMT and I shouldn't be making excuses. I'm sorry. But I finally updated. And I kind think this chapter makes up for taking so long.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Three: **

There wasn't much for Kendall to show James, but he did have fun showing James what there was to show. He started with the river ran through his backyard that was one of his favorite part of living out here. They stood there for a little bit, watching the water flow downhill and not talking. But the silence that was around them wasn't at all uncomfortable. And so, they stood there just looking out at the flowing water, forgetting about time and everything else.

But eventually, Kendall had mentioned showing James his favorite part of living out in the middle of nowhere; an open field. There wasn't much to the field; it was mostly just bare. But James noticed that there was_ something_ about the feel of just being at the field that made it special. And even though he didn't know anything about Kendall, James knew why this was his favorite place up here.

As they walked towards the middle of the field, James noticed that special something was the fact that everything that had bothered him before, kind of just drifted away for the time being. And that was what Kendall said was his favorite thing about the field; that everything just "drifted away and nothing else mattered". And James couldn't agree more, as his stress about the party and the kiss and the move and his father's wedding just disappeared.

But again, things had to go back to reality, and they soon made their way back the way that they came. Kendall said that they could get back to his house by a short hiking trail that lead straight to his backyard, and James agreed to take the trail. But as they took the first few steps up the trail, James realized how much of a mistake it was because he was already breathing heavy and having trouble walking up the semi steep hill. That didn't stop him, though.

After a good hour or so, they finally reached Kendall's house. Kendall invited James into the house, and James was reluctant to say 'yes', but when Kendall offered a glass of water and a break, James couldn't say 'yes' fast enough.

XxX

Kendall was kind of surprised when it came to James. It wasn't like James was a readable person, or that Kendall pegged James to be some crazed health fanatic, but Kendall thought for sure that James would at least be able to take an hour hike. But clearly, Kendall had been wrong. And every time he heard James groan or complain about the hike, Kendall couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips each time.

And then, James was about to refuse joining Kendall into the house and Kendall didn't want to see him go yet. So, Kendall had offered a glass of water to James and that seemed to get James to join him into his house. And once again, Kendall couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. But he was able to hide it by turning around and heading into his house.

Kendall almost forgot about Carlos and Logan being at the house already, but it seemed that Logan had gone back into town to get something that he forgot. And Kendall wasn't sure, but something deep down told him that it was better that the two of them met. It was no secret that Logan liked guys, and even though Logan was head over heels for some guy at his school, Logan would have no problem with liking James. And Kendall felt the need to keep James to himself.

"Yo!" Carlos exclaimed, barely noticing James walking in behind his best friend. "Where'd you go?"

"I went and showed James that it wasn't completely boring around here."

And that was when Carlos looked over to the guy that stopped and stood next to Kendall. Carlos noticed that the guy was a little taller than Kendall, and that was saying something; Kendall was the tallest of the three best friends. And he also noticed that the guy looked a little out of breath; which had Carlos raising an eyebrow towards Kendall, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Not like that, Carlitos." Kendall said, shoving the Latino away from him and heading towards the kitchen.

"The only thing fun about this place is the swimming hole. Did you show him that?" Carlos received a shake of the head. "Of course not."

"We weren't finished. I just figured he could use a drink of water or something." Kendall looked towards James and tossed him a water bottle when he noticed the other paying attention to him.

XxX

The three of them made their way towards the swimming hole, which James didn't realize was a long, tiring walk until he actually made the walk up to the place. But when he got there, it was totally worth the walk.

The first thing that he noticed when they reached it was the wall of rocks. It stood about twenty feet tall, maybe fifteen. And when he looked away from the wall, he noticed that Carlos was making his way over to the rock wall, and climbing it before he stopped on a rock the was only about ten feet above the water's surface. Before he jumped in, he waved over towards James and Kendall and yelled something that sounded closely like: "Cannon ball!"

"So, this is the infamous swimming hole." Kendall said. "Carlos will most likely bring it up in every conversation that he has with anyone. So, if you find yourself confused, think of this place." Kendall smiled towards James, before lifting his tee shirt over his head and throwing it onto the ground by their feet. "But if you want to be in his good books, then you have to get in."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kendall was dragging James towards the edge of the water. They stopped right before they walked off the ledge, but Kendall didn't plan on staying long enough to let James take his own shirt off.

"Can I take my shirt off, first?" James asked, when he felt Kendall tug on his arm.

"Nope." Was all Kendall said, before he went around behind James and pushed him into the water. He stood there for a couple seconds, watching James go underneath the water and sinking as far as his body allowed before coming up to the top. Before James surfaced, Kendall quickly jumped into the water and cannon balled, just like Carlos had seconds before he pushed James in the water.

So, maybe Kendall shouldn't have pushed James into the water without allowing him to at least take off his shirt first. Because they had barely just met, and acting this way towards a new friend probably wasn't the best thing to do. But Kendall always acted this way with his friends, and why change just because he was someone new. The sooner you act the way you normally do, the sooner the person will accept you for yourself.

And James didn't seem to mind. Unless you counted the playful glare that he sent towards Kendall.

XxX

They swam around for a couple hours, jumping from the rocks and trying to touch the bottom and playing marco polo, before they all decided that it was time to head back to Kendall's. James had been a little hesitant to back to Kendall's, but when Carlos mentioned video games – and slightly threatened James about dragging him himself there – James agreed to go.

By the time they reached Kendall's house, James was worn out and tempted to pass out on the spot where he was standing. But he didn't because Kendall and Carlos were already starting up the game and bringing out water bottles and talking and asking James about himself. Usually James loved talking about himself, but James felt a little awkward talking about himself with them.

"So, James?" Kendall started. "Maybe we should get you changed out of those wet clothes, and dry them for you. You can wear some of my clothes while you wait; they'll probably fit better than Carlos'."

James reluctantly followed Kendall through the house and towards his room. And when they reached his room, James stood by the door and watched Kendall walk towards his closet and grab a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt. Kendall quickly threw the clothes towards James before grabbing himself a new, warmer pair of clothes.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?"

XxX

"Hey, Carlos?" Kendall asked, when he walked back into the living room. "Where's Logan?"

"He, uh, went back into town for a few things."

James walked into the room at that moment, wearing the clothes that Kendall gave him and holding his wet clothes. He stopped a few feet away from the couch, when Kendall and Carlos looked up at him.

"Uh, my clothes?"

Kendall quickly got up from the couch, wanting to get away from having to stare at James wearing his clothes too long. It was honestly the best sight that he's ever seen, James wearing his clothes and standing in front of him with messed up hair. And honestly, the only thing that Kendall wanted to do at the moment was run his fingers through his hair and curl up against his side; maybe watch a movie and fall asleep. But Kendall knew that that wasn't possible, because James was not into guys. And even if he was, a guy like James could never be into someone as plain as Kendall.

"Right, I'll go get those thrown into the dryer and Carlos and you can pick a movie." Kendall grabbed the clothes and quickly made his way into the laundry room.

"So, James, how'd you and Kendall meet?" Carlos asked, motioning for James to sit down next to him.

"Um, we ran into each other." James was reluctant to sit down next to him; but when Carlos didn't let up, he not so willingly sat down on the couch.

"So, you guys met this morning?"

"Yeah…" James wasn't really sure where this was going, but tried not to let that show.

"Cool." Without saying any more, Carlos stood up from the couch and walked over to what James thought was their DVD collection. "You alright with something scary?"

"Uh, yeah"

Kendall walked into the room when Carlos popped the movie into the DVD player and turned on the television. Carlos settled down on the floor, leaning against the couch, while Kendall and James claimed the couch and sprawling out without laying on top of the other. And as soon as Kendall noticed the menu for movie, he groaned and subtly scooted a little closer to James; no doubt by the end of the night he'd be cuddled up against James' side and hiding his eyes with James' arm.

"You gonna be okay with the movie, Kenny?" Carlos asked, fake innocence gracing his face and his voice.

"_Yes._" Kendall sent a glare down towards Carlos, before turning towards the television and glaring at the screen. It wasn't the television's, Kendall knew that. But he'd rather glare at the television than start an argument in front of James. "Can you just start the movie?"

XxX

Halfway through the movie, Kendall got up to switch James' clothes around, claiming that Carlos didn't have to pause it. Carlos did anyways, and Kendall was a little upset about that because as soon as he sat down – a little closer to James than he was before – and the movie was started, the scary guy went chasing one of the main characters and they died. Which caused Kendall to momentarily forget that he just met James and buried his face in James' shoulder.

He pretty much stayed like that for the rest of the movie, only moving to get more comfortable and so he could see the television. Every time a scary part came on, Kendall would only bury his face into James' should; which James wasn't complaining about. But Kendall refused to think anything of it, because that had only met that morning and getting involved with something that will most likely break your heart was only asking for trouble. And Kendall knew – with his tons of experience with bad break ups and rejections – that hoping was just a terrible thing to do.

And besides, Kendall knew for a fact that James was straight. Because – although James looked like he cared too much for his looks, like most girls – James hadn't once taken too long to stare at him or Carlos. And he and Carlos weren't exactly _ugly_. So, if James didn't even bother with them, why would he be gay?

And okay, maybe Kendall's logic wasn't all that logical; but that came with being a friend with a genius and a Carlos – because Carlos deserved his own category. Plus, Kendall wasn't necessarily the _smartest_ tool in the shed, but he always got worse when he was cuddled up against a hot guys side.

After the movie was over, Kendall quickly got up from the couch and went to get James' clothes for the dryer. And when he came back, he noticed that James and Carlos were talking about something that happened in the movie.

He smiled at the fact that James – his new friend – was getting along with Carlos so easily. But that wasn't the problem. The problem would be Logan, because Logan was protective and jealous and didn't like bringing people into their trio. And hopefully, Logan would get along with James just as easily as Carlos and himself were.

But soon, James was saying that he should be getting back to camp, claiming that his father would probably _kill _him if he knew that he wasn't spending his time in the nature, when they were camping. And just like that, James was out of the house, carrying his clean clothes in his hands and walking out of Kendall's life.

Hopefully, tomorrow would bring a better day and no scary movies. And time with James.

**A/N: So, I realized that I am kind of awesome when it comes to writing. Totally not meaning to brag, or anything, but this is my **_**second**_** update today. And last night I added a one shot. And wow. I have been in the mood to write. :)**

**But anyways, I feel like Kendall's a little too wimpy in this story. But that was the idea that I have in my head for the story. And hopefully it works.**

**So, don't forget to review. And tell me what you think of Kendall and James in the story so far. Please? I would love you forever. :D**


	4. Four

**Wake Me Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, which includes BTR. I only own the plot and any OCs that are added.**

**A/N: Alright, so sorry about the wait for this chapter. But a major event happens in the chapter, so I hope that makes up for the wait. :)**

**But thank you for waiting and reviewing and reading! :)**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Four.**

Literally, as soon as James had left the cabin, Logan showed up. It was like fate was being nice and cruel at the same time. Nice, because Kendall wasn't ready for Logan to know about James. And cruel, because Kendall would rather have Logan meet James sooner rather than later. And maybe, it was being hypocritical; but Kendall couldn't help it. Logan was hard to please when it came to people joining them for even a day. Let alone the amount of time Kendall was planning on keeping James around.

Kendall couldn't help but think about the fact that James had left the cabin with his clothes still on. And Kendall couldn't help but hoping that James was going to sleep with his clothes on. It would have been a great thing to wake up to; James sleeping next to him, wearing his clothes. But Kendall wasn't going to think about that much longer; because there was absolutely no way –_no way_ – that James was gay. Hell, even bi.

James was straight and there was nothing Kendall could do about it.

But even then, Kendall couldn't help but wonder what kind of boyfriend James would be. Would he be like Jett? Would he be abusive? Or would he be sweet and charming?

"Kendall? Are you okay?" Logan asked, snapping Kendall out of his thoughts.

"Psh, he's probably thinking about James."

At the mention at the name, Logan tensed up. Kendall didn't understand why, but he shook away the thought as if nothing actually happened because Logan was doing the same thing by asking who James was. Besides, it was probably just because Logan was already getting jealous about James.

"He's this guy that Kendall practically ran over this morning or his run. They spent the whole day together." Carlos was oblivious about the awkwardness that had settled around them and continued talking. "Kendall likes him."

"Oh?" Logan asked, looking towards Kendall as if he wasn't just nervous about something. "Is he cute?"

"Is he cute?" Carlos asked, disbelieving the point of the question. "You saw Jett. Kendall's got good taste; so, of course he's cute."

Everyone got quiet after that, thinking back to what had happened with Jett. Logan and Carlos were still pissed about what he had done to Kendall, and really wished that they could teach him the lesson that he deserved. But Kendall had made them _promise_ not to do anything stupid that involved the cops; and everything that Logan and Carlos wanted to do involved the cops. So, naturally, they did nothing to teach Jett a lesson.

XxX

Once James was back to the campsite, he noticed how his father was already asleep and only Tanya was still up. James felt embarrassed when Tanya looked up at him with a pointed look on her face. But because of the fact that she wasn't his mother – step mother – yet, she didn't say anything about him being out later than he should have been.

Instead, she said that she was going to bed soon and that he should go to sleep soon, also, because the three of them were going to go hiking or something. James had waved her off with a flick of his hand, letting her go towards his father's tent and sleep.

James sat in front of the fire for a little while, trying to figure out why he felt the need to go and see Kendall the next day. It wasn't that he had known Kendall very long. In fact, they hadn't even known each other for twenty-four hours. So, why was he obsessing over the fact that he and Kendall needed to spend the whole day together again.

He quickly dismissed the thoughts once he got into his tent, snuggled up underneath the Spiderman blanket that he had Tanya buy yesterday. As soon as he got comfortable, he remembered that he was wearing the plaid pajama bottoms and white tee shirt that Kendall had let him borrow. But he didn't bother to get up and change out of them, because he was already comfortable and he didn't want to get up to change into his own pajamas.

Before he could find himself sleeping, he thought about his father and Tanya. Tanya seemed like such a sweet girl; James was surprised that she had fallen in love with his father. They were literally five years apart, and his father was forty-two years old. It made no sense to James, why his father was getting married – once again – so late in life. And why couldn't his father have just gone on with his life without someone else? It would have made life so much easier.

XxX

When James woke up, it was to Tanya and his father fighting about something that James wasn't quite sure about until he unzipped his tent and walked out into the fresh air.

"Josh, you can't say that you don't want this baby and then say you still want to get married! It's either both of them, or none of them." Tanya snapped, turning around and stomping towards her tent.

"Tanya, please just let's talk about this." James' father replied with, following Tanya into the tent.

James sighed, knowing that by the end of the day the two of them would be perfectly fine with the idea of a child. And – wait, child? When did they plan on telling James that Tanya was pregnant?

Not wanting to worry about that much while they were fighting, James walked over to the fire pit and sat down on the chair and reached for a water bottle. He chugged half of it while he waited for Tanya and his father to finish fighting, but they never came out. So, instead of waiting, James got up and went into his tent to change out of Kendall pajamas and into a pair of shorts and his lucky white v-neck. He ran his comb through his hair a couple dozen times, hoping that his comb would do something to the mess that was his hair.

When he got out of his tent, he noticed that Tanya and his father were still in their tent and Kendall was walking towards the campsite that he was staying at. For some reason, James felt a little jealous about the way that Kendall looked. But Kendall had power at his house, along with a shower and probably a mirror, so he was able to look good. But there was something else about the jealous feeling that James felt upon looking at Kendall.

"James, hey!" Kendall smiled, reaching the campsite.

"Hey, uh, I have your clothes all ready for you. I'd clean them if I could, but seeing as how I don't have a washer or dryer, I can't." James mumbled, handing Kendall's clothes to their rightful owner.

"Don't worry about it" Kendall said, reaching for the clothes. "So, uh, who are you here with?"

"My father and his fiancé." James looked over to the tent that had been oddly quiet considering that they had been fighting about a baby that was on the way before they went into the tent. "But I think they're gonna be fighting all day, so…"

"You can hang out with me and Carlos today." Kendall's face lit up at the thought of hanging out with James all day.

"Uh, yeah, alright." James said, getting up from the chair and following Kendall through the trees towards Kendall's house.

XxX

Once they reached Kendall's house, they were bombarded with the smell breakfast being cooked, which meant that Logan was there. And Kendall was a little nervous as they walked through the threshold and into the small foyer of the house. To the left of them, they could see Carlos playing video games; while on the right, they saw Logan standing over the stove, cooking something.

As soon as his eyes landed on the back on the person standing at the stove, he recognized the person. James didn't want to believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe that the person that had ruined his life was standing in front of him, friends with the guy that was standing obliviously next to him. James froze, hoping that he couldn't be seen, when he noticed the person turn around and great Kendall as the door slammed shut.

Upon turning around, though, he spotted James, and he too froze at the sight of him.

James was still not believing his luck, or lack of luck, at being put in a situation with. The person who was unmistakably in love with him was standing not even ten feet away. Logan Mitchell, the person who had kissed James at the party that had unintentionally ruined his life. He had moved away from his school, not only to get away from the rumors, but also to get away from the guy that had kissed him. And yet, here he was, standing froze ten foot in front of him.

James just didn't understand his luck.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Kendall asked, once he noticed that the two of them were acting really strange.

There was no way that James was going to be the first one to speak; even if he had wanted to, he couldn't. His vocal cords seemed to be frozen and not wanting to allow him to speak. And from the looks of it, Logan's were the same way.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled, gaining the attention of Carlos.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. They saw each other and froze." Kendall said, looking from Logan to James and back to Logan before throwing his hands up in the air and walking into the kitchen.

"Maybe they like each other." Carlos shrugged. "Know each other?"

"Maybe, I don't know. But help me unfreeze them?"

Carlos quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator and walking towards James. He stopped a couple feet in front of him, unscrewed the cap and splashed the water in James' face.

"What the hell?!" James yelled, wiping the water off his face.

"You were frozen." Carlos said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why?"

"Frozen?" He almost forgot about Logan standing in the kitchen, until he heard someone choking on something in the kitchen and turning his attention to the two in the kitchen. "Oh."

"Oh?" Carlos asked, looking in the direction of Logan. "What's going on?"

"I, uh, I shouldn't be here." James said, turning towards the door and getting ready to walk out of the house.

"James, wait!" Logan exclaimed, following James out of the house.

James didn't bother stopping he just kept walking, not wanting to face Logan. He didn't understand, how could Kendall and Carlos be friends with someone like that? Someone that ruined people's lives? It just didn't make any sense.

"James, will you stop?" Logan yelled, grabbing a hold of James' wrist. "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Mitchell." James snarled, spinning around to face Logan. "You ruined my life. I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"James, please?" Logan pleaded, looking up into James' eyes.

"No!"

And with that, James kept on walking the way that he had come from.

**A/N: Okay, at first I wanted this to happen later on in the story. But I thought that I could shorten the first idea for the story and add on to the ending. So, Kendall and Carlos found out about James and Logan's kiss. And James didn't take seeing Logan again very well. I hope the next chapter will be longer than this one, to make up for the short chapter and the long wait. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	5. Five

**Wake Me Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that have been added.**

**A/N: So, thank you for reviewing and reading the previous chapters. And thank you to those who are still reading this even though I took forever to update and I'm probably just ruining this story by changing everything at the last minute and not sticking to the plan that I had to begin with. But I promise that I'll start updating sooner and I'll try my hardest to make this story the best that I can make it…and hopefully I'll start loving it all over again as much as I love **_**BMT**_**. :D**

**And…the reason for the long wait…is because I've been trying to finish **_**MYM**_** – the sequel to **_**BMT**_** – and I just keep forgetting about all my other stories. Or. I just start writing first chapters to new stories that I think of. And they only get saved on my computer instead of actually finishing them and putting them up on here. But as soon as I finish **_**MYM**_**, I'll make sure to get started on these other stories as soon as I can.**

**Here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Five.**

Logan couldn't believe that he had saw James again. To be honest, he didn't think that he'd ever see the pretty boy ever again; but he had. And there was something about James that seemed off. Sure, Logan had ruined his life and James had moved away from all of his best friends in the summer before his senior year. But there was something else that was different about James; like he had given up on himself.

And it wasn't because his hair wasn't done the way it usually was, which was to be blamed by the fact that he was camping. It just seemed like James had given up on anything that he used to be, because some stupid no body apparently ruined his life. But Logan knew better; James had a reason other than his social life being ruined. And Logan was afraid of the answer to the unasked question that was swirling through his mind.

Instead of giving up on James and his stubbornness, Logan went after him. He wasn't about to ruin the friendship that he and Kendall had, all because of a stupid nobody had kissed his at a party.

And Logan really needed to stop thinking of himself as a stupid nobody, because that was just being mean to himself and Logan wasn't about to stoop as low as blaming his brains – although he probably should – for something this silly. But something – something that Logan couldn't explain – was telling Logan that there was something – someone – else to blame for the way that James reacted.

It took awhile, but Logan finally caught up with James, running into James' back because he had stopped in the middle of the trail and Logan wasn't paying attention. James didn't turn around when Logan ran into his back and fell to the floor, he didn't even flinch; and that scared Logan a lot more than the thought of someone being the reason as to why James was pissed off over a stupid little kiss that meant nothing to him.

"James?" Logan whispered, standing up from the ground and wiping the dirt off of his pants. "What's wrong?"

Logan could see James' hands shaking, out of nervousness or anger or whatever other emotion Logan didn't know; but Logan was starting to worry about him. And when Logan went around looking at James' face, Logan noticed that James' eyes were screwed shut and James' top row of teeth were dug into his bottom lip.

"James?" Logan tried again. He looked around at their surroundings, only seeing the trees surrounding them. Listening to the noises around them, he finally heard a couple voices. He wasn't sure what they were saying or who they were, but Logan felt like they had to have something to do with why James was looking like he was trying hard not to cry.

James shook his head in reply to Logan's question, trying to squeeze his eyes shut tighter than they were before. One reason why James didn't want to open them was because he didn't want to believe that Logan, the guy that gave him no choice but to move in with his father and Tanya, was standing in front of him, worrying about whether he was okay or not.

It was a new thing for James, having someone care about him. He had grown up with his mother constantly working hard as the CEO of her own cosmetics company, so she was never around to worry about whether or not he was alright. And his father was never really around, only calling or sending money to him on birthdays and holidays. And he was an only child, so he didn't have any siblings to care for him or for him to care for.

And having Logan standing there in front of him, caring whether or not he was okay, was a little overwhelming and James didn't really want to believe that it had to come down to a guy that had to be gay to have someone finally care for him.

"James?" Logan's voice brought James back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." James cursed to himself at his stutter. "Just go away!"

"James, can we talk?"

"Can't you hear? I said go away!" James shouted, eyes opening to glare at Logan. He was about to shove Logan into the tree that was behind his back when he heard shouts from behind them, two voices that sounded like Kendall and Carlos coming up next to them seconds later.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, bending over to try and catch his breath. He may have been able to do the hike without losing his breath, but running was definitely not his thing.

"Nothing," James replied, moving passed Logan and making his way back to the campsite that had his father and Tanya fighting over who knows what at the moment.

"James, wait!" Logan said, grabbing a hold of James wrist. "Listen, I'm sorry; okay? I'm sorry that I kissed you, just please can we talk about it?"

"Wait, this is the jerk you were talking about?" Kendall asked, looking wide eyed between Logan and James. He couldn't – wouldn't – believe that James was the jerk that moved away from his home just because he was kissed by someone that happened to like guys. Why go through all the trouble of moving when it was just a silly kiss from someone that had a crush on him? And on top of that, he shoved Logan away and left. Didn't talk about it or even say he wasn't interested before leaving; just left.

"No, Kendall. I-I mean, yes. But just let me explain." Logan sighed, shoving his free hand through his hair, a nervous habit that he had acquired in his freshman year of high school.

James tried pulling his hand back at the thought of talking things out; he refused to talk to Logan and Kendall about why he acted the way he did towards Logan. He knew that he could have reacted a little nicer towards Logan about the kiss, and maybe not freak out as much as he had, but he couldn't think of any other way to react at that moment in time. And he didn't want his father or mother finding out about the kiss because they would have jumped to conclusions about him being gay – which is _not_ true.

But then there was the fact that he had actually enjoyed the little of the kiss that he had froze in shock. It was a fraction of a second, but James knew it happened and he had enjoyed that little bit. And that probably scared him more than Logan actually worrying about him.

"James, just – _please_," Logan begged, his voice full of desperation. And maybe that was why James gave up and gave a deep sigh before turning around and glaring at Logan. But at least James gave him the time of day to apologize and explain. Logan sighed in relief, biting his bottom lip to stop the grateful smile that was threatening to show on his lips. "_Thank you_"

James didn't say anything, only biting his bottom lip in hopes of getting the talk over with without letting out the promise that he made to his father. But somehow he doubted that he would be able to do that.

"Okay, James. I wasn't going to kiss you that night at the party; I really just wanted to talk." Logan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down in order to explain himself to James and Kendall. "But then you started to get up and leave, and I panicked because I was supposed to tell you something. So, I did the only thing that I could think of at the time. And I know that doesn't help anything, either. But I just wanted you to stay long enough to tell you that I've liked you for a long time…"

James was shocked, not really at anything that Logan said because everyone had an idea of how much Logan liked him. But because Logan's voice was so small and scared that James didn't know how he was supposed to respond. All he wanted to do was shove Logan away, tell him to never come close to him again, and storm off. But he couldn't. Something in Logan's voice reminded James of himself.

"And I know you don't feel the same, because you're straight. So, you don't have to worry about rejecting me. But I really…" Logan trailed off, not too sure of where he was going with that statement. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Logan was looking down at the ground, so he wasn't able to see James' face when he reacted to what Logan said. And maybe he should have been looking up, because the next thing he knew, James was hugging him. At first, Logan was stunned, too shocked to move; but when he realized that James wasn't going to let go any time soon, he returned the hug, clinging onto the back of James' shirt.

James wasn't really sure what made him hug Logan – maybe the scared tone in his voice – but James couldn't care less at the moment. It has been a long time since he hugged someone and it felt nice to have Logan's arms around him. And part of him – the part that was a little curious about whether he was actually straight or not, the rebellious part – wanted to believe that the hug was brought on from a completely different reason.

When they pulled away from each other, James' gaze drifted over towards where Kendall and Carlos were standing. Carlos' eyes were wide open, shocked at the scene that just played in front of him, while Kendall was glaring right back at James, still pissed that James treated his best friend the way that he had.

"Logan?" James asked, eyes drifting to Logan's. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

He knew that he'd regret this later on, but James didn't care at the moment. Logan was blaming himself for the way that James acted, and really James knew that Logan shouldn't be. It was his fault…and maybe his father's as well. And James wanted Logan to know that.

XxX

They walked about ten feet away from where Kendall and Carlos were standing, both aware of the gazes that were locked onto their figures as they stood there. Logan was a little unsure of what James wanted to talk to him about, knowing that if James wanted to talk to him privately it couldn't be anything good. But the look on James' face told him that it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle by himself.

When they both stopped, James looked down to the ground. He wasn't ready to admit the mistake that he had done years back, thinking that it would just backfire in his face. He was disobeying what his father said after James had promised to not fall for or find anyone attractive of the same sex, saying that James was to _never_ talk about the promise. But James didn't care anymore about that part of the deal, because James didn't like his father at the moment.

"Um, okay…" James said, unsure of where to start. "I don't really know how to say this…"

"What is it?"

"Um, well… Back when I was little, before my parents divorced, my dad had made me promise him something. And at the time, I had thought that I was doing something that didn't really matter, because I had thought that being gay was something illegal. But when I started high school, after my parents' divorce, I had started to notice guys' more. And before you kissed me, I just thought that it was because they looked better than me. But after you kissed me, I was just trying to deny whatever was running through my mind every time I looked at them and though differently."

"What was the promise, James?" Logan asked, looking at James' face that was still looking towards the ground.

"I, uh, I promised him that I'd never find a guy attractive." James said, voice barely above a whisper.

They stayed silent for awhile; Logan trying to comprehend what he had just heard and James trying not to look up at Logan's face, in fear of being hated.

"Oh" Was all Logan said, after minutes of silence.

**A/N: Alright, so I didn't think that it would turn out that long because there wasn't really much in this chapter. But it turned out to be at least six hundred words more than I thought… So, yay! :D**

**Annyways, now Kendall knows that James was the guy that Logan kissed. And Logan knows why James reacted the way that he did. And you were left with a cliff hanger…I'm sorry. But hopefully, it won't take long to update this story and maybe you'll be given something a lot longer than this chapte**


	6. Six

**Wake Me Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else recognizable. I only own the plot and any OCs that may be added.**

**A/N: I told you guys that this story has officially changed from how I originally wanted it to go…right? Well, if I hadn't. I am now, and that's part of the reason why I'm taking a while to upload on this. The other being that I've been finishing up with MYM, and it's almost over so maybe I'll start writing on this story more often.**

**And speaking of MYM being almost done… I'VE GOT A POLL! And I want everyone to vote on it. It's for the type of story that I should do after MYM is over. There are four different types, which includes the main relationship with the idea. And it would mean a lot if everyone went and voted, or even ten of you guys. :)**

**I had this halfway done with…but then my laptop's battery got messed up and every time I unplugged it from the charger it would turn off, and for some reason it didn't bring up what I had finished when I turned it back on. So, I had to rewrite the chapter and it made me take twice as long as it should have to finish this. So, I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter.**

**Annyways, here ya go! :D**

**Chapter Six.**

"_I, uh, I promised him that I'd never find a guy attractive." James said, voice barely above a whisper._

_They stayed silent for awhile; Logan trying to comprehend what he had just heard and James trying not to look up at Logan's face, in fear of being hated._

"_Oh" Was all Logan said, after minutes of silence._

"Yeah," Was what James replied with, not wanting to say too much else because he already said too much. He probably shouldn't have told Logan the truth, considering he told his father that he would never talk about the talk that they had to anyone, including each other. But something about Logan made James feel a lot more comfortable with talking about anything that he couldn't with anyone else; which was why he found himself confessing about his deepest secret that no one else knew about.

Somehow James hoped that having Logan know the truth would cause a lot less problems. But looking towards Kendall and Carlos, who were about twenty feet away, he knew that whether Logan knew the truth or not, Kendall probably hated him for hurting one of his best friends. And for some reason that hurt a lot more than knowing that his father would hate that James had mentioned the promise to anyone that wasn't him.

"What kind of father makes their son promise something like that?" Logan asked, finally having it sink in that James was probably choosing to be a douche being his father's fault. "I'm not trying to be rude or start assuming things about your father, but he's supposed to love you no matter what…not force you to make promises that you can't help but break if it happens." Logan bit his bottom lip after saying that, realizing that his parents weren't any better for kicking him out and forcing him to move in with Kendall and his family.

James knew all about Logan's past, their school was full of gossips and wasn't as big at either had hoped. But that didn't stop James from getting slightly offended at what Logan had said. Sure, his father was probably being a little unfair when he made James promise, but he had been trying to keep James from getting hurt.

James wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself of that or not.

"It's not like I had planned on turning gay, anyways." James stated, turning back towards Logan to see the hurt look on Logan's face. "Look, I'm sorry that I ran out on you without trying to explain myself and I'm sorry that I was a douche, but it's not as simple as whether I'm gay or not. My parents would disown me and I would have nowhere else to go. I don't have any friends outside of school – my old school – and I don't have any other family that would be willing to take me in, if I happened to be gay. And so, I never had to think twice about accepting the promise my father made me keep."

"It shouldn't be up to your parents, though, James. Sure, you have no friends outside of school and no family, but that doesn't mean you're alone." Logan said, taking a step towards James to rest his hand on James' bicep.

"So, I'm just supposed to admit to me being gay, now?"

"No, but if you were to do that…" Logan bit his lip once again before looking down at the ground and continuing. "I'm sure Kendall's mother – or even Kendall – would be willing to share their home with you."

"I'm not gonna burden them by allowing them to take me in." James closed his eyes, realizing what was meant by that statement. It was too late to take it back, though; Logan's face was lit up by an excitement that James couldn't ruin by taking it back or disagreeing that _he's not gay_. And somewhere deep inside of James, he knew that there was more to it than just keeping that smile on Logan's face.

XxX

"What do you think James wanted to talk to Logan about?" Carlos asked, looking away from James and Logan for a second to look at Kendall's face to see how he was reacting.

"I don't think I wanna know, but James' probably just being a douche." Kendall didn't want to believe that the guy that he spent all day with yesterday was the guy that Logan had been crushing on since he was eleven, and had kissed before the school year was over.

"Come on, you reacted the same way when Jett first kissed you." Carlos pointed out. "You two were fucking enemies before he kissed you; afterwards you refused to even so much as look his way."

"Yeah, but James' isn't like that. You heard the way that Logan described him; James is the man whore of his school. He's just going to hurt Logan."

"Then, be there for Logan and don't keep this against James. He wasn't a douche to us yesterday; and even if he finds out that you're gay, he won't be mad at you. unless of course, he's a homophobic prick…and in that case, I won't stop you from beating the guy up." Carlos, looking back over towards James and Logan, gasped; said boys were hugging, hands grasping the other boy's shirt to keep them in place.

Kendall was shocked, seeing James and Logan hugging, but somehow knew that he couldn't be mad at James anymore. Carlos was right, even though James was the guy that Logan kissed, it didn't mean that Kendall had to be a douche towards him. They had spent all day yesterday together, and James didn't seem like he was really against being friends with them. But that was before James found out about Kendall and Carlos being friends with Logan.

XxX

James knew that he should still be pissed at Logan for ruining his high school social life; but as the two of them were hugging, James found himself forgiving Logan for kissing him at the party. And as his eyes were closed, he remembered how it felt to have Logan's lips on his for those mere five seconds. They had been softer than James had imagined a guys' lips to be – he didn't fantasize over kissing guys, but he will admit that he had thought about it once or twice.

And for a brief second, James was tempted to pull away from the hug and kiss Logan. He didn't, however, because that would be sending mixed signals to…not only Logan, but himself as well.

The thought of him wanting to kiss Logan caused James to push Logan away from him, successfully pulling Logan's hands away from where they were clinging onto the back of his shirt. Refusing to make eye contact, James stared at the ground; he was afraid that he'd see a look of hurt and confusion written across Logan's face.

Logan knew better, though; he knew that James was a little confused at the moment, and doing something so much as push anything with him would only make matters worse and push James away. And Logan didn't want that to happen, even if it meant getting his heart broken in the process.

"S-sorry," James said, looking towards the direction of his camp site. "I think my dad wants me back, though…"

"Right, yeah." Logan said, quickly agreeing in order to stay on James' good side and not make things worse. "I'll talk to Kendall for you; explain that it was all a big misunderstanding."

James froze at the thought of Logan explaining to Kendall, because he wasn't sure if he could completely trust the smart boy. And having to trust him with something like explaining what happened – without giving anything away – would be a little out of James' comfort zone. But he knew that it would be better than James trying to explain himself, considering he ended up telling Logan the truth; which he didn't actually want to do. He just wanted to apologize.

"Just-" James cut himself off, letting out a heavy sigh at not believing what he was about to say. "Don't tell him about my father, please."

"I won't"

XxX

James made his way to the camp site, trying to get away from the patronizing stare that was coming from Kendall. It hadn't bothered James, up until the moment that he started walking away from Logan and took a quick glance towards Kendall and Carlos. Carlos had looked sympathetic – as if he knew what he had told Logan – but didn't seem pissed. Kendall, upon looking his way, James noticed that he was glaring at him, eyes full of anger and confusion. The look had scared James a little, and he had rushed away from the three to get as far away as he could soon.

When he reached the campsite, however, his father wasn't there. Tanya had mentioned something about them taking a couple hours to calm down before he came back. It didn't make much sense, but his father never made much sense when it came to his responsibilities.

James asked Tanya about the fight that they had that morning but she changed the subject, asking what had him sneaking off yesterday and today. He didn't say much, only that he had seen someone from his old school and they had been talking, which wasn't a lie; he had found someone from his school and they had been talking. He just left out the fact that they were talking about gay people and Logan kissing him and the fact that his new friend just so happened to be gay also.

And maybe it was a sign, which James actually thought about at one point that night; maybe meeting Kendall and Carlos and Logan had been a sign that being gay wasn't a bad thing. But it didn't matter whether it was bad or not; he had made a promise with his father and he wasn't about to break the promise for something that wasn't even a sure thing. By the time James finished his camping trip, he'd never see the three eve again; so, James wasn't about to give everything up for three people that were never going to see him again.

That night, James fell asleep thinking about going and talking to Kendall the next day. Maybe, just maybe, Kendall would understand his reasoning to why James had acted the way he did towards Logan during the party. But James had a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong tomorrow; he shook the feeling off, though, and let sleep take over.

**A/N: Alright, so…Um, yeah. This chapter isn't that great. The first version was a lot better and the conversation with James and Logan was a lot longer than it was. But I couldn't remember anything that was said to save my life. So, since my memory sucks – and so does my laptop – you get this crappy chapter. Sorry. :(**

**BUT. MYM is ending soon and I really need people to vote on my poll…So, go do that! :D**

**And don't forget to review on this chapter. I hope it was a little worth a review, but I sadly don't think it does. So, I won't completely hate you for not reviewing. (Please not the sarcasm in that last sentence. I don't want people thinking that I really hate them.)**

**Peace.**


	7. Important Author's Note

****Important****

**So, as much as I didn't want this to happen… I am no longer planning on continuing this story. Um, I never really wanted to have to come to this. But I haven't been able to think of anything else for this story and I'm super busy with FAH and BL that I haven't been able to work on this story.**

**But, since there have been quite a bit of love for this story, I have decided to let someone take over the story (that is if anyone wants to or has their own ideas for the future of this story). And in order to take over the story, I need you to send me a message, stating the title of the story (because I'm doing this with one other of my stories) and tell me why you think you deserve to take the responsibility of this story.**

**And as soon as I find out the person that's going to take over, I will post another author's note telling you guys who.**

**Thank you for understanding, and I am so sorry about making you guys wait so long for me to finally decide to abandon the story.**


End file.
